Tales of the Amalgam'verse: The Return of Biollante
by Tarbtano
Summary: The untold story of the oldest of Godzilla Senior's progeny first return. Prequel to "Children of the Old King". Proofed by Lance Omikron.


**Inspired by and done in tribute to the artwork of FallenAngel5414 as a gift**

It was as if she had been sleeping for years, hibernating with her mind space virtually a void. Occasionally there were flickers that broke the stillness as water droplets might disrupt an otherwise calm pool. It all seemed mixed together, but in no particular sequence or with any clarity.

The foggy eyesight of a baby reaching up to a man and woman from her crib.

The sightless sensation of sprouting through soil and feeling graced by the Sun's glory.

And being at Ground Zero for a burst of heat, light, and radiation that burned like the Sun.

Familiarity, emotionless peacefulness, loneliness. Pride, growth, hatred. Were they Erika? Were they the plant? Were they the Monster King?

No... No they couldn't be Erika. There was a shout, an explosion with smoke and fire everywhere. Erika had died, crushed under debris with smoke forcing its way into her lungs as she called out to her father.

They couldn't be the plant either. The plant grew, blossomed, but was crushed without eyes to perceive the world around it or a brain to understand the trembling earth that sent it falling to the ground. It had died without even being aware of the world.

And they couldn't be the lonely monster king. They had seen him. He sought them when they had called out to him, fought them when embers of what had once been Erika demanded they keep him away from the humans. He wounded them. Had... he killed them?

No, they couldn't be dead. If they were how could they perceive anything?

They were just asleep... Dreaming, for five years. It was time to wake up.

The spores, which had been dangling in the upper atmosphere and recharging from the radiation of cosmic rays, started to finally shift. They collected together, leaving the imprint of a rose upon the sky. Shirigami was not entirely right when he declared them immortal, they could be killed. But after five years in the most dangerous environment on the planet, they had not been. The force of solar winds guided them back to their home world, the blood of their progenitor not allowing them to die in the void of space.

Half a decade and they were coming home. There was a tugging sensation. A beckoning like one would experience upon hearing a whispering voice in pitch blackness. It wasn't discernible, but they followed it regardless; if only to find out. The spores drifted down from the heavens amongst the auroras and clouds, settling down in the dead of night at a radioactive atoll in the Pacific called Birth Island.

The arrival seemed to go completely unnoticed at first, a golden trickle seeping down from the heavens and burrowing into the soil. Genetic memory, instinct from a life form that had no brain or nerves, took hold and they reacted accordingly. Roots were generated, a stem began to push out of the ground to await the coming Sun, and a rose with spiny leaves and teeth for thorns sprouted.

Even though they had been dreaming for five years, the exertion of revival was taxing. They rested.

What awoke them the next day was not the glorious heat and radiation of the sun in which the plant and reptilian cells eagerly devoured, but echoes of a whisper and the faint tapping of a nudge. They bore no eyes at the moment, so they were blind but aware. Something was brushing up against them. Something that the imprint of a human feared and yet the essence of the reptile was perceptive to.

It was different, but so familiar. Slowly the scattered mind began to pull itself back together.

The flower opened slowly, the bud in the middle sporting jagged teeth that unclasped to reveal of gold and blue flicker from within. Man had bore legends of faerie folk and yokai within the wilds of the world for centuries, distant holdovers from a bygone era. By the heat of a nuclear blast and fusion of genome within a laboratory, the intangible soul of a lonely king and lost woman coalesced together within the envelope of plant forged by the hand of man. And so it was that in some way a fae had been reborn in the modern era, a spirit of nature born from the will and grief of man and blood of a destructive sea dragon from Odo Island.

The blue light, similar in coloration to the essence of the sea dragon's judgment, took shape in the echoes of a departed woman. Erika Shirigami had departed to the afterlife to join her mother and father, leaving behind a remnant, wayward soul that was incorporated into the essence of Godzilla. They were no longer a they. For this soul had individuality, consciousness, and awareness all to their own within a singularity.

She, Biollante, opened her eyes and saw a pair of red and yellow orbs gazing back upon her.

Instantly the sight of the present was overlaid by a nightmare from the past, the dirt and rocky hillsides of the island replaced by roaring fires upon a lake; where she was the kindling for her own pyre.

The blue avatar shrunk back and contemplated the possibility of defense. Only for a quiet chirp to garner her attention. The Godzilla had approached but without malice in his eyes or gnashing of his teeth and claw amongst burning breath.

The word, almost more mental than auditory, is what gave her pause. Not just in content but in the youthfulness of the voice. A simple hello and quiet muttering of curiosity set to the voice of a little boy.

Biollante let her eyes come back upon her audience. There were similarities to be sure, same number of digits, same overall body shape even if it was now rounded and widened with baby fat, and definitely of the same sapience. But the eyes were more innocent, the yellow and red flipped so that the iris was golden and the sclera was red, and the mind and voice far gentler.

A little Godzilla, a Godzilla Junior.

Biollante felt uncertainty. She was in a far weakened state, it might take massive amounts of energy and time to restore herself to her original gargantuan size. Then there was the question of if she would even look like herself. The last time she suffered heavy damage, the Godzilla contributions to her genome replicated cells after their own kind and created a body with more similar features to her genetic progenitor. Will she still look like that when she pulled herself back together?

The light blue avatar slunk back into the flower for protection. Regardless she still wanted to flee, collect herself if she could. She-... stopped shrinking back.

Godzilla Junior had waddled forward after not hearing a response. He wasn't quite sure what was going on, why he heard the pretty voice in his head like a woman singing, and why it seemed to be coming from a weird flower. Usually he ate flowers but in this case he really didn't want to. Both because he never had food that could talk and didn't intend to try, and because he felt some sort of tug drawing him closer. It was similar to how he felt around his father. Some sort of pull to familiarity, and he liked it!

So he had leaned forward and nuzzled the flower, chirping happily at his new neighbor. Much to his delight, the pretty blue lady returned after the flower's mouth opened back up. She seemed to stare at him for a time, studying. The tilt of her head was met by him leaning back down and putting his muzzle close to the head of the flower. He didn't feel anything when she did, not physically at least. But he still wagged his tail happily upon feeling a vine slither up from beside the flower and emulate the avatar's motions, gently stroking him across his nose and the top of his head.

Biollante let a small smile grace her mind. She might be stuck like this for a long time, but if the company was this friendly she could get used to it...

Biollante had grown into a small cluster of palm tree-sized flowers, absorbing both the radiation of the island and the solar energy in her Godzilla and plant cells respectively day by day. Her little companion had also been growing day by day. When she first met the, compared to her last size at least, tiny creature, he was only roughly three meters tall. But he'd been growing like a weed and almost outpaced her in a few places, now currently towering at seven meters tall and over eight times more massive since they first met several weeks ago. The baby fat was even more apparent now, stored energy to facilitate his rapid growth, as his scales changed from a gray blue to green. Not that she didn't approve of that color.

Fairly immobile, much of their interactions consisted of when the scamp came over to visit her current location by the large lake she was half submerged in. Many times it was just company, Biollante getting the distinct feeling he was rather lonely even if he did enjoy sitting down beside her and watching clouds go by. Sometimes he would rub up against her trunks and she would offer some shade during rain with a broad leaf. But today marked one in which the forest fae made a decision. She had detected a deep pocket of radioactive material below her. If she drilled down with a long root reinforced with bone, she could access it and grow quicker. It would take a lot of time and energy to grow that one special vine...

But when her little friend showed up, happily waddling towards her, Biollante paused. Godzilla Junior looked at the raised vine she had poised to stab into the ground and started sniffling at it curiously. He reached out with his hands to start feeling at it before Biollante pulled it back. A cluster of flowers composing her "head" looked down slightly and a melodious, almost whale-like call seeped out. She laid the vine on the ground and, recalling a memory from Erika, swept it slowly towards him. By reflex, Junior jumped up and leapt over it. But as soon as he landed, Biollante swung backwards and made him jump over it again to avoid getting tapped in the ankle.

After the first two jumps the little dinosaur started squealing happily, wagging his tail and eagerly watching the vine swing back and forth. The game, the first either of them had had in months and years respectively, continued for almost a good hour before a tired dinosaur reoriented himself to flop onto his side and grab onto the vine. Biollante paused, slowly pulling her vine up and holding it up with enough strength that the dinosaur dangled off the ground. He snickered, swinging his tail back and forth, starting to give him a sway in his dangling. His audience, even if her demeanor lacked the ability to express such, seemed to smile. They played together more for another hour, even if some of the rough handling ruined her vine and necessitated growing another... Which was probably put to work the next day in a play fight where she would have it dangling above him, sometimes tapping is head while daring her companion to grab it. However the one time he ended up biting her extremity was met with a slap over the head.

Another few days later and Biollante found herself aware at night admiring the stars through her avatar. Nestled up against her was Godzilla Junior, resting his head on her trunk. A noise roused her from her stargazing. Attention was cast to the shore. Something was coming, something making a lot of noise as it broke through the waves. Junior seem to detect it too and began groggily whining in his sleep from being startled to near awareness.

But just as the little kaiju began to paw at the air and kick with his feet, something started to creep over him. The avatar of a blue woman emerged from the needlelike, toothed maw of a flower that was knelt down beside him and looming over the youngster like a mother hen. The avatar rested her hand on his cheek.

-"Samia dostia... Ari aditida... Tori adito madoraaaaa..."-

The melody was from memory of a past life, projected into the mind of a cherished one. Junior's struggles slowly started to ebb away. Glowing spores of light trickled up from the surface of the ground and hailed to the sky.

-"Estia morita. Nari amitia. Sori arito asoooraaaa..."-

The voice was almost like two singing together, sometimes intermittently and sometimes at once. The set of vines growing out of the ground knit themselves together in a weave. The avatar stroked Junior's cheek assuringly by proxy through an independent vine.

-"Semari aisi isola matola! Soribia doche irora amitaaaa.. Samaria dose, ifia mio lora fia sia adoraaa!"-

-"Samia dostia. Ari aditida... Tori adito madoooraaaaaa!"-

The woven blanket of vines slowly started to cover all but the face of the little kaiju. They gradually pulled him closer to Biollante so she could shelter him under her canopy.

-"Estia morita. Nari amitia. Sori arito asoooraaaa..."-

It almost seemed like the entirety of Birth Island had come alive. Flowers that typically only bloomed in the daytime expanded to glisten in the full moon's light and reflect the star's glory. The true extent of the species' psychic abilities was poorly understood even by themselves. But to Junior he could hear her voice word for word. And he wasn't alone in that regard. Biollante, in addition to the captivation of Birth Island, had two others for audience to her lullaby. One amidst the depths of a dark, watery ocean; the other in a bright, glimmering ocean of stars.

-"Semari aisi isola matola! Soribia doche irora amitaaaa.."-

Junior finally stopped twitching in his sleep, settling back down from previously being unnerved. His fingers found one of the vines and gently held on to it, holding it fast against his chest. Instinct told him his companion was not what a female of the species should look like, but in many ways it didn't matter if he was holding onto her vine or her tail.

-"Samaria dose, ifia mio lora fia sia adoraaaaaaa..."-

Biollante, still not fully knowing what her companion counted as to her, leaned down and let one of her leaves brush over his forehead in a universally reassuring motion. No matter what nightmares he might have, roused by a sharp noise or that 'Gabara' monster in his dreams, she would stay up all night to keep an eye on him. Swaddled and content, he went right to slumber and she didn't rejoin until the following morning.

Major Akira Yuki might have been just shy of 50 years old but he really should have retired some years earlier. Between the multiple towards of duty for both the Japanese self-defense force, United States, and for a short time G-Force, the 46-year-old looked closer to his late 50s and had more scars than he had unbroken fingers. No living family, estranged from his command and considered eccentric to the point of lunacy by everyone except Commander Aso, and most important to him, a dead blood brother of a best friend who hadn't been avenged yet.

Clad in a mix of camping khakis and his ragged old uniform, the former special forces operator slung his very large backpack and camping bag, what amounted to his belongings, onto his back and over shoulder before marching inland; having arrived on a rickety old dinghy of a sailboat he may or may not have stolen. The wristwatch he left behind was probably worth more than this boat was anyways.

Major Yuki occasionally paused on his entry into the island, stopping to check his compass and a sketched map that was older than he was. The island was radioactive, stay here too long without modern medicine and you will get sick. Old mariners had figured that out decades ago and steered clear. It figured that some unworldly monster would call this place home.

Yuki didn't have any of that medicine, and frankly didn't care. He'd last at least a year or two, more if he stuck to the mineral poor regions. That was long enough for what he needed and then after he was done, assuming the boat still worked, he could sail back to Japan, cash in his retirement fund, and pour some drinks on his old team's graves. He'd treat them to a night of their favorite sake like he used to, before partaking himself so much as to join them. If they didn't get to live to be 40, he wouldn't live to be 50.

Even with his determined, unafraid to die mindset, he couldn't deny being at least a little bit wary for reasons more than the fact that his rickety sailboat contained dozens of landmines. They were strong enough to blow him to kingdom come and back, but he knew full well that they'd only annoy the one he'd come here for. That was fine, the anticoagulant special bullet he kept stashed in his jacket pocket would do the real work.

No, the reason he was wary was the odd light show he'd seen on the way here. Streams of what almost looks like embers that didn't burn rising out of the foliage and into the sky. In the back of his mind, he almost could've sworn he sensed, not heard, singing. A radioactive island with a giant killer dinosaur on it was where he was, however. No way on earth or heaven there would be an opera going on here. Yuki had made peace with the fact he was probably crazy months ago.

He didn't care. He was almost certainly going to die soon alone and vengeful, so he might as well go out spiting the killer of his best friend: Godzilla.

Yuki froze when he heard a low chirp. The color draining from his suntanned and scarred face. The chirp came again and it most certainly was not any bird.

Yuki's eyes dilated.

_Ah hell._

Godzilla Junior was overjoyed to see a human coming to the island, after all humans were just about the best animals ever! He could fondly remember all the times of the Institute. Io frequently came to visit and play, nice Mister Kazuma would always feed him tasty treats, Miss Saegusa and the children came to sing, that nice man Aso let him and Io explore his office and eat his plants, and of course there was his mother! So the moment he saw the human arrival the shore, he was extremely tempted to run out and greet them! Only two things caused him to pause.

The first was being conscious of just how big he'd gotten since he lifted the institute. There was a lot of radiation on this island and he kept absorbing it just by walking around. He'd drain an area dry, move on, and then return when the rocks that felt so warm got reenergized or he'd dig down deep enough to access them. That amount of energy absorption had given him a massive growth spurt that wasn't slowing down! He might be almost as big his father soon!

The second was curiosity. He wasn't used to seeing a human near totally silent, looking down at something in his hands. Mother always sang and hummed to herself and Io was what her father called a motor mouth when she became his friend. He was used to seeing humans talking a lot, so seeing one totally quiet was completely new.

In fact, the human seemed so devoted to what he was looking at that he didn't even acknowledge him when he walked right past Junior, granted Junior was camouflaged against the trees due to being green. So the now four-meter-tall toddler started ambling after the human, walking some paces behind him and trying to be very, very quiet to avoid a ruckus. He ended up following the human for a good 10 minutes before he just couldn't take the wait anymore and chirped to ask him how he was.

The human froze and Junior blinked, tilting his head.

He chirped again and started to lean over, his twenty ton body towering above the human. Oh now he finally said something! Strange, it was words Io said her father didn't let her say.

Biollante had awoken from a nap to find her charge missing. She was still very immobile, largely restricted to just moving her tendrils and deep roots across parts of the island surface as the best she could do was drag herself across the ground given how deeply rooted she'd become in her growing spot. But when there was a will, there was a way, and even though it took a lot of energy she grew out masses of tendrils dozens to hundreds of meters long and set them to work trying to search for her companion.

It was fortunate she could see and hear out of the Venus fly trap-like heads to the tendrils. It gave her cause for fury.

There was a human on the island, loudly swearing as he whirled around and practically shoved the barrel of his assault rifle into Godzilla Junior's muzzle. She didn't care if his tough hide that could easily burrow through rock probably could have resisted rifle fire. She just acted on knee-jerk instinct. The tendrils flew out from the forest.

Major Yuki was swearing again when something rushed at him from his three o'clock. He couldn't turn around fast enough, only seeing glimpses of thorn-like teeth and hide that looked somewhere between plant fibers and scales surged forward. What looked like a reptilian venus fly trap snapped down on his rifle and yanked it out of his hands. A viscous, green fluid vomited out of the head as it chomped down again, warping the metal and issuing a smoke from the plastic stock the acid was melting through. Like how a human would bite through a carrot, the vine snapped the barrel and inner workings.

Yuki stumbled backwards, dropping his bag that had his spare rifle as the vine angrily thrashed about to throw the remains of the gun all over the place. It then turned and like a giant cobra looming over a mouse, seemed to be looking at him. The shrubs parted and several more vines, some ending in mounds and a few in spear like points, emerged beside it. Yuki dropped everything then and sprinted for the coast.

The vines dogged him the entire way. Sometimes rushing him from the side, sometimes bursting from the ground, and a few times the spear points bashed their way through an entire tree in a shower of splinters to try and get at him. He dodged, ducked, and weaved but was quickly running on fumes. Even were he in perfect shape he could have only kept this up for a brief amount of time. A minute in and he was exhausted, but finally caught a glimpse of the beach up ahead.

As much as he wasn't afraid of death, he was afraid of failure. If he didn't accomplish what he set out to, he was letting more than himself down. He broke through the tree line and got to the beach's sandy shore. The vines slunk back, but he didn't stop until observing why. Getting to the shoreline however, he couldn't help but notice the work of shadows amongst his fleeing form. The vines were very high above him and raising higher but not surging forward. They seem to be coiling around one another, thickening into a central mass. He didn't know why and he didn't want to. He'd have to come back for his equipment after some scouting. Try find a way around whatever that thing was on the island.

He'd just get to the boat and-

Biollante, condensing her vines into a single limb, swung that limb down like an angry fist. She was aiming for the human but overshot, crushing his boat like it was a mere kid's construction set assaulted by an angry boot. Shattered fragments of fiberglass, wood, fabric, metal, and more exploded outwards in all directions. It was a miracle she didn't set off any of the explosives, but frankly she was too livid to care she did.

The human was blown backwards and fell flat on his back due to the shockwave, looking up just in time to see the snapped fragments of his boat either get pushed ashore by the waves were pulled out onto one of the reefs; the lighter objects that had been thrown skyward raining down amongst him.

"What in the name of!?-"

He was silenced by a roar that sounded strangely like whale song. Quickly turning about while grasping a thick branch in his hands, Yuki beheld a singular form slithering out of the foliage. Like a giant cobra made of vine and scaly tissue, one of Biollante's fanged tendrils raised up and tensed to strike. Acidic drool lathered out from between toothy thorns ringing the maw, dripping down and melting some of the bedrock beneath on the forest floor.

Salvation came with reptilian chirps and cackles. The little Godzilla rapidly waddled over, both Yuki and the vine almost comically looking to it as he approached. To Yuki's amazement however, the dinosaur put itself between him and the carnivorous plant, rapidly stomping his feet and shaking his head while babbling rapid fire chirps and grunts. Yuki wasn't someone with a family, but he almost got the strange sense he was looking at a toddler throwing a tantrum. The dinosaur, the little Godzilla, smacked at the vine and let out a roar that was more adorable than terrifying. He especially got that feeling he was witnessing a youngster who was unaware of their surroundings when he loudly swore and dove to the side to avoid the dinosaur's thrashing tail, hitting the deck with an audible "Oouph!"

A shadow cast over his blurry vision, not illuminated by the stars he was seeing, and he soon bore witness to a pair of yellow eyes surrounded by red looking down at him. Something extremely hot rubbed against his face and Yuki reactively wiped at his jaw. His expression quickly changed from bewilderment to disgust when he felt the warmed slime coating his face, realizing the creature had licked him.

Biollante deadpanned at her charge when he whirled around and stomped his feet, claiming that because he licked it, the human was his now so no hurting! Consciously she knew the human was no threat now. The gun was ruined and more likely than not it wouldn't have even been enough to hurt the little Godzilla. She had made her point and the human knew their place. Didn't mean she took well to getting badgered by the youngster. Raising a vine up she flicked it out and lightly twacked the little Godzilla across the nose. He instantly shushed, pawing at his nostrils. Biollante grunted and retracted her vines, leaving the human to scavenge from the wreckage of his boat while tugging at little Godzilla's heel to beckon him back inland.

Fine, she'd let him keep his human but only if he minded his manners!

Life continued on as normal as it could on an island inhabited by a rapidly growing radioactive dinosaur, a similarly regrowing radioactive plant-dinosaur hybrid influenced by the spirit of a dead biologist, and a crappy Captain Ahab-like retired military operator who was jury-rigging all kinds of constructs and works by scavenging parts of his old ship. Biollante however did appreciate the modicum of calm that had come to her life. Her charge was getting bigger by the week and she was not far removed even if she kept most of her form buried underground to better absorb the radioactive ores embedded deep in the island bedrock.

The human was not an unwelcome addition after a time. Oh she kept a vine on him constantly, both to watch for any weapons and because her charge liked to follow him around. Still, he had proven that despite his gruffness he did seem to have a soft spot for the growing dinosaur. On one occasion when the little Godzilla, at that time only slightly larger than he was on their first meeting, accompanied his raft out to the reef to fish, came under attack by a pod of large dolphin trying to mob him out of the area. Biollante nearly went on the attack especially when she saw the soldier pull out a grenade.

Yuki however did something that surprised her. He hauled the thrashing dinosaur's head onto the raft and lobbed the explosive as far as he could. The resulting loud bang underwater drove off the cetaceans while leaving the saurian unharmed. Biollante, extremely uncomfortable in the sea water but willing to brave it, retracted her vines as Yuki glimpsed them. She paused only to acknowledge him before pulling back to the forest to get the disgusting saltwater off her, leaving him and her charge to collect the dead fish now floating to the surface. In her way, it was saying "Thank you".

Still, the human was up to some curious behaviors. There was a section of beach he was very keen not to let the little Godzilla walk through. The area was very rocky and Biollante had a hard time moving any part of herself to it. True she could crush the rocks and speed up some decomposition to turn it into soil, but that would be a huge waste of energy. But she could definitely tell he was doing something to the beach, burying something in it he had fished from the wreckage of the boat, and he did not want the dinosaur walking over it.

But just as Biollante could ponder what he was preparing for, the tides quaked with a living tsunami. Maple leaf-shaped spines broke the surface and a presence Biollante had felt almost half a decade ago returned.

She froze, quivering in recognition and recollection. Of blue fires and double rowed, ivory fangs. Of battle and search. Of nearly dying twice from his action and his presence.

The sea titan of Odo Island had arrived on Birth Island and he knew she was there.

Terror coursed through her as her charge came waddling up to her. Biollante quickly broke out of the ground, expending a huge amount of energy to do so. Her first instinct was not to run, not to break into spores and retreat. No, her first instinct was in regards for another. In her rose form again, she quickly grabbed and scooped up the little dinosaur and drew him close into a protective hold. Cradling him against her core, Biollante violently ripped herself from her foundations and started to amble across the landscape on uneven, bony roots that were forced to function like legs.

Her charge was chirping something and wriggling in her grasp, but in her terrified state she could only think he was likewise scared. A vine caressed his scalp and cheek assuringly. She would protect him, the monster was coming but she would protect him!

It was night and storming, extremely hard to see. Biollante bulldozed through much of the forest she had helped cultivate, making a beeline for the ocean. The salty air was disgusting and in her frenzied state, not taking the time to heal back fully from her tearing free from her foundations, she had what amounted to a dozen open wounds across her roots. The moment she touched sea water its stung so badly it was near debilitating. The osmosis was killing parts of her plant cells, forcing the Godzilla cells within her to do double duty replacing them. It forced some of the roots together into what almost could approximate feet and the tail, in at least shape more than composition. It wasn't like her previous second form, but all she cared about was that it was mobile.

The inherent ability to trace their own kind, other Godzillasaurs, was constantly in her mind like radar. There were two, though for a moment she almost thought she detected three. Of the two, one was still within her embrace and the other was closing in behind them. There was a spark of light amidst the storm. Yuki must have noticed by now how the earth was shaking from walking thunder and had fired out from his flare gun.

The glowing red spark sailed through the air, briefly illuminating uneven scales and eyes of red surrounded by yellow over eighty meters in the air.

Biollante trudged into the surf, still in agonizing pain and not daring to look back. She had just gotten to the reef, gotten her charge beyond it, when something crossed her approximations of ears.

A voice, one she could understand.

She turned around and for the first time felt dwarfed. Godzilla had caught up to them and was towering over the plant hybrid. For a brief moment Biollante forgot her pain and fear, feeling a sense of awe while beholding the living mountain of a reptile; standing tall in the storm with rain and wind bouncing off his form.

But she only could for a moment.

The endorphins wore off. She had taken herself out of a vulnerable position, exerted herself in a multikilometer sprint while carrying someone who weighed over one hundred tonnes, and just submerged herself in something that felt like she was getting stung from every angle on open wounds. All while scared out of her mind.

Biollante blacked out.

She only had sensations of what all transpired after. Of a dialogue between chirps and grunts, the sense of being moved, the sense of being carried before being placed back down. The cold but oh so welcome sensation of fresh rainwater rinsing off the salt from open wounds. She had not known how long she had been out before finally feeling the kiss of the sun's light upon her body and the warmth of radiation in her roots.

The first reaction she had upon seeing her charge and her killer in the same line of sight was to quickly clutch the baby to her and try to make another mad dash for the coast. Whale song quickly screamed out assurances she would protect him, to run as she held Godzilla off. Only to be flabbergasted and dumbstruck when the young dinosaur, now currently clutched to her trunk, tilted his head and asked why she was going to attack his father.

Biollante heard white noise in her head for what felt like an hour before snapping back to attention and awareness as Godzilla loomed over.

He sniffed at the hybrid, seemingly more curious than anything else given he was now able to see her in broad daylight without her attacking him.

Sensing a chance not to tempt fate, Biollante quickly retracted the vines and tendrils she had been growing under the ground for a surprise attack. Ignorance was bliss unless she had to attack after all.

Godzilla lowered down and nudged his son, who keened and licked at his father's muzzle while wagging his tail. Biollante paused but slowly let the little one go. As if knowing the perfect reaction to show his protector, Godzilla Junior quickly waddled up and hugged his father's leg. In a motion that shocked Biollante, the engine of destruction gently patted his son's head. That's when another realization hit her. Godzilla Senior was constantly emitting large amounts of radiation, even more than Junior would at scale. Parts of her body were passively absorbing it due to being in close proximity because they had already.

Biollante realized now she had been put back into where her former resting place was, her lower body even reburied like she was a giant potted plant. While Junior might've been the one to do the latter effort, the artificial fae knew who had carried her and placed her down.

Godzilla Senior, her possible savior now, turned and started to calmly walked back to the coast. His low roar no longer threatening, but assuring. He'd stopped in to check on his son and was now content with his well-being. Junior stayed where he was, happily hopping up and down and calling back to his father. Senior paused when he reached the edge of the hillsides bordering the coast, glancing back at the large rose-like form half emerged from the ground. He let out another low rumble, one that hid tinges of hope and contentment.

The next month he visited again, spending part of the day roaming about with Junior happily hopping between his footprints or on one occasion riding on his tail. After a trip to some volcanic springs in which Biollante witnessed the King spew out his azure beam and his son attempt the same, she momentarily froze in place when Godzilla Senior looked over her vines she was using to spy on them and seemed to nod.

The month after entailed another visit, but this time Biollante was in for a new surprise. She had repeated her lullaby, holding Godzilla Junior against her trunk as she sung him to sleep. The glowing blue avatar of a young woman slowly turned around upon sensing another presence. A pair of red and yellow eyes looked down from the hillsides, Godzilla Senior glancing at the glowing spores rising from the ground before looking back at her. Her pulse froze up for only a moment when he very quietly climbed over the edge of the high rises and started to pace downhill towards them. Within a minute, and surprisingly stealthy for his size, Godzilla Senior loomed over the sleeping form of Godzilla Junior and the silent form of Biollante.

He leaned down and nuzzled his son, letting out a low rumble followed by two clicks. Then, to Biollante's surprise, the titan did the same to her central trunk, making an identical noise. There were flickers of memory, of similar feeling. From a past life when Erika Shirigami had been tucked into bed and kissed goodnight by her father. Because Biollante had been just now.

Godzilla Senior lowered himself down and encircled them by ringing his tail around both young kaiju, his children. For the first time in what felt like years, Biollante truly went to sleep; content and feeling safe.

The day seemed like fate, despite all that had happened recently. Yuki, seeing his white whale, has finally sprung his trap alongside two other soldiers that had arrived from G-Force in a glorious display of land mines that only succeeded in mildly annoying Godzilla Senior while the half-crazed old soldier tried to shoot him with a blood coagulant bullet that may or may not have even worked. Another quickly pitched G-Force plan however started to rouse Biollante. She was in a vulnerable state, trying to absorb as much radiation as she could the finalize her growth and finally break the last barrier to restoring herself. She had been slumbering until "Project T's" telepathy beacon was attached to the back of Godzilla Senior's head.

The telepath the other end of the beacon, Biollante could sense her. She could sense familiarity, after years of being separated. She twitched and stirred her slumber, trying to force her regenerating body back up to the surface to at least investigate. She wasn't desperate for company, the artificial forest elemental had plenty of that with her baby brother and father, surreal as that last designator was; but she still sought out what was familiar. Sought out the source of that psychic song being cast upon her father... Miki.

She was closing in when the new presence coursed through her in a much more primal, deeply ingrained way. The species sense, that ability to detect others of their own kind was flaring up with abandon. Biollante bore her attention to the sky, erupting from the ground in the form of several vines to gaze upwards from her recuperation chamber beneath the surface. Junior ambled towards his sister and joined in her gaze at the form descending from the heavens.

All those months ago, through the void of space in a sea of stars, someone else had heard Biollante's lullaby. And like a ship at sea homing in on a lighthouse amidst the darkness, it had guided him home. The humans would witnessed him entering their solar system had called back with reports of a Godzilla like monster partially encased in crystal. Already G-Force headquarters was abuzz with the names "Astrogodzilla" or "Spacegodzilla". It would only be later that a designation was coined that he himself would adopt, which he would be chronicled as from then on: Xenilla.

Flying down in his crystal form, Xenilla spun about and retracted his casing, flexing out his legs and tail to land upon the earth that quaked at his arrival. Understandable given he was the second-largest creature to ever exist in this era of man outside of Biollante in her full state. Which meant he was the largest creature on the island by a long shot. Biollante was completely thrown for the loop on what to do. Her species sense and her witness told her of an entity not far removed from her father. In fact, there was a blood tie linking this newcomer to her patriarch, much in the same way she was, that Junior lacked.

It was bewildering, it was uncanny, and completely foreign. But the conclusion was justified nonetheless. This was her brother, another brother, eldest son of Godzilla Senior. And he seemed to be able to sense her just the same. Xenilla grunted as several crystals erupted from the ground beside him. Energy arced between them, but he wasn't drawing power from the radiation of the island as much as he was using it as a network. He was looking for something, searching. Biollante felt a stillness come over her when his eyes trained upon a section of ground where her resting chamber was. He'd found her.

Several vines tunneled the earth under his feet but made no aggression just yet. He acknowledged her, and she acknowledged him. The two were in a standoff.

A chirping broke the silence.

Junior uttered out once again as he came out of hiding behind a rock pillar. The little kaiju poked his head out at the titan. Even at a height of thirty meters, he was still utterly dwarfed by his sibling. It was his chirping that seem to break Xenilla out of a stupor, the space monster previously having been studying Biollante. When his eyes came upon the youngster, he froze even as the ignorant, blissful toddler waddled closer after briefly being startled by the bright lights coming off his brother's shoulder crystals.

They stood together, less than one hundred meters apart, all in audience for the first time. Biollante was still uneasy, making sure to keep herself between her brothers for Junior's sake, but chancing to hope. If they were the last of their kind, especially if they were family it would only make sense to be all together right?

She chanced to hope... And knew it was foolhardy when she saw Xenilla close his eyes and frown, uttering something that almost sounded like an apology.

Without warning beams of energy shot out from Xenilla and raked the ground all around Godzilla Junior. The little kaiju whimpered and yelped, jumping about to try and dodge the blasts while turning around to retreat. Biollante was quick to act on her little brother's sobs. She would have ripped several vines out of the ground, rammed her spear points into Xenilla's feet, and spewed acid his face... If she could. The detection crystals that had surrounded her chamber flared up, erecting a barrier under the ground that closed her off from the surface. Biollante screamed and beat on the barrier, desperate to bash through it and go on the attack despite the risks.

It was amidst a cornucopia of fear for her family that the forest elemental couldn't help but notice something. Xenilla was spamming multiple beams at Junior, but every time they seem poised to hit him they would arc away and impact the ground. So the shockwaves hit the little one but they didn't really do any damage. A couple of times Junior, in a chaotic frenzy to scamper freedom, actually rolled into the path of an energy beam; only for it to again change direction and miss. Xenilla didn't even hit him once!

Realization hit Biollante with a stupor that lasted a fleeting moment. Xenilla was missing on purpose, the equivalent of shooting at someone's feet. It was making Junior terrified, calling out to both his sister and her father, but nothing more.

Still roiling with the rage at having her baby brother scared so much, the eldest child of Godzilla Senior pooled her energy and let out a tremendous wail of both sound and psychic calling.

Miki, hiding amongst the humans was floored by the psychic shout that coursed through her mind, falling back so violently Lt. Koji and Sato had to catch her.

She could feel the fear, the anger, the dread, the echoed calls of Godzilla Junior and the wailing of a sirenous call for help. She had heard it before, almost half a decade ago at a lake home the second kaiju of the modern era.

Her eyes widened and she whispered under her breath, "Erika?..."

No, not Erika. Biollante was the one who called out to her father. And the King of the Monsters quickly responded, storming inland for the sake of his son and daughter...

Hours later, after a tumultuous battle, Godzilla Junior whimpered as he stayed huddled inside a crystal prison. The containment field kept him from reaching outside, only letting in small particulates like air and water. Unable to hear or sense anything beyond, totally cut off, he could only sit and wait. Hundreds of kilometers away, Godzilla Senior fought his bastard son alongside Yuki, Sato, and Koji piloting M.O.G.U.E.R.A. but he did not know that. He did not know why this monster that seemed like a dark echo of his family suddenly descended from the sky and after looking at him for a time, suddenly went on the attack. He didn't know where his father was, where the nice Mister Yuki was, or where his sister was. All he knew was that he was alone and afraid.

The crystal barrier only let in small particulates. And someone just sacrificed most of her biomass turning small enough.

A golden glowing trickle of energy spores seeped down from the barrier walls, slipping inside and condensing just under the ground. A single rose-like flower sprouted, two dozen meters tall. Before Junior's eyes it sprouted and blossomed, revealing a central core crowned in interlaced teeth. Like a Venus fly trap opening up, it revealed sparks of blue that collected together almost like flames being molded by a sculptor. At first it formed a woman, then a flower, then a Godzilla, before collecting together into something totally new. From the explosion of a bomb in a laboratory, to the ambition of a grieving father, to the struggle of a lonely old king, a brilliant new life had been born. Some would call her a genetic abomination, some would call her a miracle of science, Junior just called her sister.

She had sacrificed much of her stored energy meant to regrow herself doing this, it would take years to pull herself back together. But none of that mattered. Right now what mattered was making sure her baby brother could get to sleep tonight.

On some level she actually pitied Xenilla. She knew evil and she didn't see it there, at least not at his core. He certainly intended to kill their father, but a black soul doesn't erect barriers around his captives to make sure they don't get hit in the crossfire or take the fight somewhere else when Biollante broke through her barrier and would assuredly throw herself upon him to protect their father. Because at the end of the day, being part Godzilla wasn't all about the power of a deity of Odo Island lore. It was about the only, being lonely. Her father had been lonely when he sought her out in 1989, she had been lonely while orbiting in space, her brother had been lonely at times when their parent wasn't around.

And something told her Xenilla was lonely to. Maybe one day she'd find out why…

Biollante stroked at Junior's head as he lay down inside the barrier, remembering the lyrics all too well one last time before she'd be forced to hibernate for who knew how long. In a different life, or maybe even one day in this life when she could return, all of her family could be together to hear her lullaby.


End file.
